beta_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Archer
Psychological Profile: Report of Starfleet Medical/Counselor's Office Charming, bold, a born explorer. Archer is guided by a core of human decency and intuition, even when they contravene direct orders. He is independent, yet has a strong sense of duty. Archer holds a grudge against the Vulcans, whom he blames for keeping humanity stuck on Earth, but must learn to cope with a Vulcan science officer. As captain of a starship his father helped build, Archer is eager to make history and see what's out there. Biographical Overview Jonathan Archer grew up dreaming of the day when he would get to go "where no man has gone before." His father was the renowned Henry Archer, who led the development of the Warp Five engine in the footsteps of warp pioneer Zefram Cochrane. So it is fitting that Jonathan would carry on the family legacy by commanding the first starship powered by that engine, the Enterprise NX-01. Possessing an insatiable sense of adventure and wonder, Captain Archer is guided by a core of human decency and intuition. He is fiercely independent, while at the same time strongly committed to duty. All these qualities made him Starfleet's choice to lead humanity's first mission into the deeper reaches of space and represent Earth in the wider galactic community. Like many children of his generation, young Jonny Archer had big dreams and big aspirations which set the stage for his future. He had Dr. Cochrane's famous inspirational speech at the dedication of the Warp Five Complex memorized to the letter. At age eight, his father gave him his first astronomy book, "The Cosmos: A to Z" by Laura Danly. (The boy promptly marked it "From the Library of Admiral Jonny Archer.") He would stare at the pictures in the book for hours, hoping he would someday see those celestial objects in person. By age nine he was actively building models of the low-warp spaceships of the time. Using an anti-grav unit his father provided, Jonny constructed a flying toy ship and got his first taste of what it's like to be in command. It was during times like these that Jonny learned from his father some of the principles that would stay with him throughout his life: Keep things straight and steady ... finish what you start ... embrace trust not fear ... Alas, Henry Archer would not live long enough to see through the completion of his life's work. Still, Archer has always been at the forefront of the engine's development. He was part of the NX-Test Program circa 2143, trying to break the warp two barrier. Commander Archer vied with several other officers — Gardner, Duvall and A.G. Robinson — for the first flight. Ultimately, Commodore Forrest, who was overseeing the project, chose Robinson. At the time, Robinson noted that Archer was too by-the-book in his methods — he had the makings of a great pilot, but not a great captain. When the first flight did not go as planned, Starfleet's Vulcan advisors nearly shut down the program. It was then that Archer decided to stop playing by the rules — with help from Robinson and Lieutenant Trip Tucker, Archer modified the engine and he and Robinson performed an unauthorized flight with one of the NX vessels, thereby proving that the engine worked and the program should continue. Archer also formed a life-long friendship with Tucker, who continues to be one of his closest confidants. Category:Enterprise